Kim Dae-su
Noble City |datebirth=May 3, 1980 |datedeath= |placedeath= |language=English |home=11 Oceana Sidestreet |function= Landmark Hotel desk clerk }} ]] ]] Kim Dae-su (Hangul: 김대중) (Hanja/Hanzi: 金大苏) is a Lovian from Korean origin born on May 3, 1980 in Noble City. He is an artist famous for his eccentric opinions on art and beauty, often about the aestheticization of violence. Dae-su is known with the authorities for causing problems with his controversial statements and acts. Dae-su is often accused of nihilism or political extremism, though he denies that his stance on such matters could be understood by 'prejudiced or contaminated people'. Kim lives on 11 Oceana Sidestreet in Hurbanova. In addition to his artistic activities, Kim also holds a part-time job as desk clerk at The Landmark Hotel. On May 11, he signed up as an independent candidate in the federal elections but later on was running for the Progressive Conservative Party. Kim Dae-su's best known work is Mariko The Killer, a drama/crime novel with elements of historical and autobiographical nature. Later on he got involved in the Lovian Civil War as leading figure of the HAMR Movement. Biography Background Dae-su's father, Kim Han-su, is an ethnic Korean who lived in the autonomous prefecture of Yanbian, in the People's Republic of China. He left China and was granted Lovian citizenship after his marriage to Dae-su's mother, a second generation immigrant from South Korea. Because the nationality law in the People's Republic of China does not recognize dual nationality, Dae-su's father lost his Chinese citizenship upon receiving the Lovian nationality. The mother of Dae-su does however hold a dual South Korean-Lovian nationality and Dae-su applied for citizenship himself according to the South Korean law. Dae-su and his family has branches in Lovia, the United States, South Korea, China PR and Japan. For more information see the Kim family. Personal life Dae-su grew up as the son of a Korean fisherman who came to Lovia because competition in his home town was too hard to cope with. Dae-su's parents opened up a noodle restaurant at the edge of Noble City which was fairly successful. Five years after their immigration and two years after the birth of Kim, Kim's father went missing. Dae-su's mother had to run the restaurant in her own but as the capital kept expanding, more restaurants opened. Competition was on the rise and the family's income drastically dropped. The family had to sell the business after a being unable to pay back a high-interest loan. Dae-su's mother committed suicide after losing both her husband and the restaurant. Kim was placed in a Hurbanovan foster home. He followed a high school education in a local arts school, where he excelled in both drama and writing. Despite being entitled to a scholarship he decided to start working on his own career. He married his high school love, the daughter of a poor mining family which secured an administrative job at the Miners Union of Lovia. Dae-su published several novels and starred in some plays but had to take a second part-time job at The Landmark Hotel to pay off his bills. Kim and his wife live in Hurbanova. From 2003 till 2007 Kim Dae-su performed with the Bark at a Beggar Troupe. He left the theater company for personal reasons. Supposedly having to commute forth and back between Hurbanova and Noble City prevented him from focusing on his writing career, forcing him to the difficult choice. Thought and beliefs Kim Dae-su has been marked by his childhood which was full of confrontations with poverty and violence. He beliefs that the world is incomprehensible and overwhelmingly ugly. Only by creating true beauty one can overcome what Kim dubs the ugliness of the world. True beauty inheres in order and in the combination of words and actions to achieve this order. Dae-su opposes the ideas of modern ideologies such as liberalism or socialism. Most people describe Dae-su as being rightist or conservative because of his stress on cultural tradition as source of beauty. He is on the other hand not popular with nationalists for his individualist approach of identity. He has spoken in favor of the Union of National Solidarists but deems it too contaminated by modernity. Also, Kim Dae-su has shown interest in running for the Progressive Conservative Party in the 2011 elections. He joined that party on May 15. Dae-su does not adhere any religion but does take an interest in the ideas of zen-buddhism. If asked if he believes Kim asks how that would matter. Believing or not believing makes according to Kim no difference to reality. Compared to the majority of the Lovian freethinking community Dae-su is not as negative towards religion. Quotes * The UNS is the closest thing we have to a hope, but it is too contaminated by modernity. * My stance on politics can not be understood by prejudiced or contaminated people. * The laws are made by tight-asses and therefore can only be lived up to by tight-asses. * Truth in itself is boring just as fiction alone is useless. Combining them is (the) art. * Monarchy means tradition, tradition is beauty./''True beauty lies in tradition.'' Troubles with the law Kim Dae-su has no criminal record since no charges were ever pressed against him. By consequence he also never had to report before court. Dae-su is however a regular at the Hurbanova police department. He has been arrested for numerous little incidents, ranging from disturbing public order to harassment. On May 1 Dae-su was caught mowing anti-war slogans in the Hurbanova Central Park. Some bystanders alerted the police which approached Dae-su and asked for his identity papers. They cut the cable supplying power to his mower in the process. Out of protest against what he described as 'sabotage' Kim Dae-su tried to ate his passport. Three policeman where needed to overpower him and force him into a police vehicle. Dae-su was held for only over a day, the Nova Times reported the incident. Dae-su threatens to take legal measures against the police for destroying his mower, but this is probably bluff. On May 3 Dae-su took part in an uprising at the Speakers' Corner. The revolt was sparked by Semyon Breyev who criticized the self-installed government. Kim was one of the most passionate protesters and got in a confrontation with Yuri Medvedev who threatened to lock him away. Dae-su showed he was not impressed and responded by lifting a hammer he had brought. Dae-su did not resort to physical violence but did call names to various communists present at the square. On his troubles with law enforcement Dae-su stated that 'the laws are made by tight-asses and therefore can only be lived up to by tight-asses'. Lovian Civil War During the Lovian Civil War, Dae-su was involved in a raid on Portland by the HAMR Movement. This movement, of which Dae-su is a leading figure, sought to establish an independent state in southern Kings. This is rooted in the nationalist sentiments amongst southerners. The ideology of the HAMR movement is closely related to the beliefs of Dae-su, though elements of classical liberalism and conservatism are strongly stressed as well. This is due to the input of the Southern Families. A split in the movement was eminent when HAMR general Thomas Matombé sought to push true a Christian exclusivity and used unauthorized violence against what he called 'disloyal traitors'. The growing dissent between the HAMR leadership, including Gep Mecano II, was accompanied by an UNLOR offensive to recapture Kings. Dae-su, Mecano and most HAMR rebels surrendered to save their lives and property. They were taken into custody and remain imprisoned in Newhaven. Dae-su currently awaits his trial. 2011 election campaign On May 11 Kim Dae-su filed his official candidacy to run in the 2011 federal elections. Dae-su hopes to get elected as a member of the Congress, something he expects to be a though task due to his relative novelty to Lovian politics. An additional difficulty is that Dae-su decided to run as in independent instead of securing the support of an existing party base. In order to gain votes, Dae-su has set up a campaigning team lead by his spouse. Promotional material is to be distributed and two spots have been recorded to air on local radio stations. The campaign centers on rebuilding the nation and giving it another outlook, as reflected in the campaign slogan let's rebuild. Dae-su has held a few rallies already to speak to his possible voters. On May 15 Dae-su had shown interest in running for the Progressive Conservative Party. He was admitted as a party member and became the only PCP member running for a seat in Congress. He was finally elected as MOTC for the PCP and was named head of the party faction in Congress. See also * HAMR Movement * Kim family * Mariko The Killer * Progressive Conservative Party Category:Living person Category:Artist Category:Writer Category:Inhabitant Category:Politician Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Civil War